<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apologies by softambrollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701642">apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins'>softambrollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I was trying to say is —" Dean continues.</p><p>"Before you got distracted by Finn Balor's <i>pretty face</i> —"</p><p>"Shut up, Princess," Dean cuts him off. "You know you're the prettiest boy in the world."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt &amp; Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-Greatest Royal Rumble 2018.</p><p>I posted this on tumblr back in 2018 and I realised I'd never posted it here. So, just for completion's sake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You messed up Balor's pretty face, though," Dean murmurs, apropos of nothing, when they're finally in bed that night. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes. They'd spent the last few hours after the Rumble with Roman, getting more and more bitter with each drink, hatching up semi-serious plans to take Lesnar out once and for all. Which was a highly exhausting endeavour, apparently.</p><p>"What?" Seth asks, startled, sure he'd probably misheard him, or he's just imagining things.</p><p>"I know it was an accident, but —" </p><p>"What do you mean, 'pretty'?" Seth says, confused, staring at Dean with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Of course that's what you would get from that," Dean says, opening his eyes to look at him now, smirk firmly attached to his face.</p><p>Seth opens his mouth to argue, then closes it again, trying to not look as self-conscious as he feels. So, he just ends up pouting instead.</p><p>"What I was trying to say is —" Dean continues.</p><p>"Before you got distracted by Finn Balor's <i>pretty face</i> —"</p><p>"Shut up, Princess," Dean cuts him off. "You know you're the prettiest boy in the world."</p><p>Seth just smiles at him for a second, gaze going soft, before reaching out and curling his hand around Dean's.</p><p>"We should probably get some sleep," he says, eventually, turning on his side to get more comfortable. "Long day tomorrow."</p><p>Dean just settles back down next to him, arm thrown over his waist, cheek pressed to his shoulder blade.</p><p>"You should say sorry," he says quietly against his skin before he drifts off for good.</p><p>It's just a fleeting thought, but Seth can't get it out of his head for the rest of the weekend.</p><p>*</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a second?" Seth asks him, when he runs into Finn before Raw on Monday.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Finn says.</p><p>"How's the, uh — the eye?" he says, gesturing vaguely, already feeling awkward as hell. This kind of thing, it comes with the gig, but it always sucks anyway — hurting people without meaning to. And this is not the first time he's hurt Finn.</p><p>"It'll be okay," Finn says, sounding sincere. "What about your ribs?"</p><p>"Healing," Seth tells him with a nod.</p><p>"So, is that all or —?"</p><p>"I just —" Seth takes a breath before letting it out. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Not just the eye. I mean —"</p><p>"You mean, snatching the title out of my hands?" Finn says bluntly. It doesn't sound deliberately malicious, but it smarts nonetheless.</p><p>Seth winces, nods. "Yeah, that. I'm sorry, man. Truly."</p><p>Finn shrugs. "It happens, I guess. Every man for himself. You did what you had to do. You were faster. That time."</p><p>"I know that, but I still — I feel bad about it. I didn't want it to happen like that."</p><p>"You and me both," Finn says with a wry smile.</p><p>"I just — Back in the day, I did a lot of shitty stuff," Seth admits, meeting Finn's eyes significantly. "And I didn't care about who I hurt. And that had consequences. I'm still paying for it. And I don't want to be that person again."</p><p>Finn nods understandingly. "We're good, man," he promises. "It's all good."</p><p>Seth smiles at him gratefully. "Good friends are hard to come by. Especially in this business."</p><p>"That what we are? Friends?" Finn asks, looking almost surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, if you're cool with it," Seth says, feeling a little uncertain now.</p><p>But Finn just gives him a smile in return. And okay, he is kinda pretty. He'll give Dean that. "Sure, sounds good," he replies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>